FOCUS
by GooKein65
Summary: Mata, tidak bisa berbohong dari kenyataan yang ada, hasilnya akurat dan objektif. Tetapi bagaimana jika naluri dan pikiran yang berontak melebur ke dalam kenyataan, menjadi halusinasi baru dikehidupan Ichigo?.


Mata, tidak bisa berbohong dari kenyataan yang ada, hasilnya akurat dan objektif.

Tetapi bagaimana jika naluri dan pikiran yang berontak melebur ke dalam kenyataan, menjadi halusinasi baru dikehidupan Ichigo?.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wunggg

.

.

Tinn…

.

.

.

Cahaya pagi yang menyorot kedalam sebuah kamar langsung mengusik penghuninya yang terlelap, bukan hanya sinar matahari yang mengganggunya tetapi suara bising di luar apartemen. Berbagai aktifitas warga di kota New york sudah dimulai pagi hari ini, malah sebelum pagi menjelang.

.

.

Nitt… nitt…

.

.

Bunyi alarm panjang mendominasi kamar itu membuat kedua orang yang tengah menggeliat di ranjang yang sama tersentak dan bangun. Dua orang berlawan jenis itu tampak kacau, sang wanita hanya berbalut pakaian dalamnya saja, sedangkan pria tidak jauh beda dengannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengintrupsi orang disebelahnya, untuk mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

06.25

Mata sang pria berdarah jepang itu terbelalak― sadar dari kantuk, tanpa memperdulikan wanita-nya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri dengan super cepat. _Mademoiselle _itu memutar bola matanya bosan sesekali mengacak rambut, jari lentiknya beringsut mencari pakaiannya dan mengenakannya kembali.

Geezz, monday monster. pikir wanita itu.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Tubuhnya kini berhimpit dengan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kurosaki! Can you hear me?," tanya wanita itu, sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"… " namun tidak ada jawaban dari si empunya.

Sang wanita hanya berdecak kesal, akhir-akhir ini Ichigo Kurosaki sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan pasti setelah ini langsung terburu-buru ke kantor. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku mendengarmu, Joey! Ada apa?" samar-samar wanita bernama Joey itu menangkap suara Ichigo dari kamar mandi dengan aksen jepang.

"_Urusai_," desis wanita itu, meninggalkan kamar apartemen Ichigo dan menyisakan sekaleng bir di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

FOCUS

.

.

.

.

Rated: M

.

.

.

Bleach©Tite Kubo

.

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, DLDR, IchiRuki slight, Gore maybe? , no lemon

.

.

.

Drap

.

.

Drap

.

.

Drap

.

.

Langkah dan nafasnya saling berpacu, Ichigo Kurosaki kini tengah mengejar keterlambatannya. Dan sialnya lagi _subway_ terdekat dari apartemennya sedikit mengalami masalah, jadilah ia melalang buana mencari taksi.

"Astaga! Di kota seluas ini tidak ada satu pun taksi," geramnya. Ia sudah berputar disepanjang jalan terdekat dari tempat tinggalnya, selalu saja ada taksi… yang berpenumpang. Jas-nya sudah mulai kusut termakan waktu yang sia-sia, Ichigo mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Yahh… Sepertinya dewi fortuna hari ini berpihak padanya. Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat didepannya, buru-buru saja Ichigo merangsek masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghiraukan penumpang yang baru turun dari taksi itu tengah merogoh tasnya.

"Tolong ke Wall street"

"Tapi― "

"CEPAT!," bentak Ichigo yang mampu membuat supir taksi itu mengangguk pasrah, dan akhirnya mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Hei! Aku belum bayar tagihannya!," seru wanita paruh baya itu yang baru turun dari taksi yang sudah melesat lagi ke jalan raya.

.

.

.

Disepanjang jalan, Ichigo merapikan pakaiannya yang terlanjur lusuh. Demi sepotong sandwich dan americano ia harus berjuang tepat waktu ke kantor. Mata hazelnya menatap kaca pengemudi, sopir taksi itu tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan tidak sengaja matanya menangkap kotak argo didekat pria itu. Ichigo mengernyit bingung dengan nominalnya, perasaan ia baru beberapa menit menginjakkan kaki di taksi ini. 10 dolar tercetak jelas di argo itu, merasa janggal ia bertanya pada sopir.

"Maaf… pak, apakah kau bisa jelaskan angka di argo itu? Aku baru beberapa menit disini"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini bung. Aku membiarkan nenek itu tidak membayar tagihanku, see what have you done?" ujar sopir itu sarkatis.

Ichigo hanya mendecih, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal itu dan bagaimana sekarang ia tidak mungkin membayar tumpangannya 2 kali lipat.

"_Kuso!,_" geramnya.

"What you talking about!?"

"N-nothing," jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu, dengan bahasa inggris yang terpatah-patah.

Masalahnya jadi bertambah ketika macet, kaki panjangnya tidak mau diam. Ichigo ingin cepat sampai ke kantor, apalagi ia sudah tidak mau ditegur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau harus membayar semuanya bung," celetuk sang sopir, yang langsung dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari Ichigo.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa seenaknya," sergahnya.

Sopir itu tergelak mendengarnya, "Oh iya? kau sendiri yang langsung menyerobot kemari "

Ichigo menghela nafas, ia tidak mau berakhir dipolisi karena hal sepeleh seperti in. "Kalau begitu berapa tarif perjalanan nenek itu?"

"8 dolar"

Oke, tidak apalah sesekali ia membantu orang. Sambil tersenyum miris ia membuka koper kerjanya. Senyumannya itu langsung pudar ketika mendapati dompetnya tertinggal.

"Ada apa?" tanya sopir, yang melihat perubahan air mukanya drastis dari kaca pengemudi. Ichigo menanggapi dengan menggeleng cepat, tak disangka keringat dingin mulai bergulir didahinya.

'Habislah aku! '

Sudah 5 menit ia terjebak macet dan argo supir itu tidak berhenti. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini, pemuda bersurai orange itu berdecak sesekali memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tubuhnya yang kekar bersunggut, tidak tahu nasibnya seperti apa nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mempunyai ide cemerlang, dengan nekat ia mencuri-curi lengahnya sopir dan keluar dari taksi.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana!? Kembali! " seru sang supir, yang baru keluar dari taksinya.

"I wanna kill you!" teriaknya, sambil mengejar Ichigo yang jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hh… hahh… hhh," nafas Ichigo tersenggal-senggal, jantungnya kini memompa habis-habisan aliran darah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Marathon pagi yang tidak pernah ia duga, sopir itu pasti sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi kalau dilihat betapa payah ia mengejar Ichigo. Ia terkekeh pelan, untung saja pemuda itu sempat lari kalau tidak bisa-bisa bokongnya sudah berpindah ke kepala. Mata hazelnya sekarang melirik sekitar, akhirnya ia sampai juga dikantor dengan selamat dan tentunya tidak terlambat karena dalam 2 menit ia harus tiba di meja kantornya.

KUSOO !

Lantas ia berlari lagi, menerobos beberapa karyawan yang menghalangi jalannya. Masa bodoh dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakkan, sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana agar teliganya tidak mendengar omelan dari sang bos.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

6

.

.

.

10

.

.

.

.

12

Ichigo merasa waktu melambat, kalau ia tidak lupa ini adalah waktu terlama untuk menuju lantai 14―tempat kerjanya. Belum lagi para wanita yang cukup binal dikantor melirik dirinya dengan pandangan 'lapar' yang membuat Ichigo risih dan tidak mau berlama-lama di lift. Ayolah ia sudah pernah ditawari menjadi seorang model yang membutikkan dirinya memiliki kriteria yang rupawan, mempunyai tubuh proposional dan err… seksi itu juga hasil observasinya tidak sengaja mendengar kaum hawa membicarakan dirinya, tetapi kesempatan itu musnah begitu saja ketika mendengar ia kurang cocok bergaya di depan kamera. Memang mempunyai fisik yang sempurna belum tentu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau.

"Kau Ichigo Kurosaki, karyawan dibidang penerimaan keluhan klien bukan~? " tanya salah dari mereka, para wanita itu tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari jeratan tubuh Ichigo, peluh yang tercetak pada kulit tan-nya membuat para gadis ini bisa kapan saja teriak histeris. Kembali kepertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang wanita itu, Ichigo tidak langsung menjawabnya malah ia menjauh sedikit dari wanita-wanita itu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Hei, sejak kapan ia disini tepatnya dilantai 14, ini bukan waktunya terjebak dilautan wanita barat yang mendambanya. Ya, Ichigo harus keluar, harus! Dengan gerakan kikuk ia mendekati pintu lift, sebelum para wanita itu menahannya.

Yosh, akhirnya bisa keluar juga dari lift. Ichigo dapat melihat raut kekecewaan dari mereka, tapi apa pedulinya? Pemuda bersurai orange itu malah merasa jijik.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertumpuk dokumen, lampiran dan laporan berada di mejanya. Ichigo kemudian mendudukan dirinya, pagi-pagi sudah diberi 'sarapan', entah sampai kapan ia bisa menyelesaikan ini semua karena setiap hari kertas-kertas penting itu berdatangan ke mejanya, tapi ada yang lebih baik dari ini adalah ia tidak mendapat omelan maupun teguran dari bosnya. Ekor matanya mendapati pensilnya masih tumpul di meja, dan segera mengambilnya.

"Baik, sekarang waktunya untuk mengerja― "

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar, Kurosaki?" monolog dirinya terpotong oleh sesosok yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, Darren Sam. Bosnya. Lantas ia langsung menggangguk dan mengikuti atasannya.

.

.

Sekarang ia sangat tahu kalau hawa di ruangan bosnya tidak pernah berubah, tegang dan mencekam. Selalu saja baik siapapun yang dipanggil ke ruangan ini pasti mempunyai masalah dengan pekerjaannya dan kali ini apa yang akan menimpa Ichigo.

_Greekk_

Kursi singgahsana Darren Sam bergeser ke hadapan Ichigo, jarak antara mereka hanya dibatasi oleh meja panjang. Setelah itu bosnya meneguk teh yang sudah disediakan, Ichigo bisa melihat raut wajah bosnya dibalik cangkir itu. Karakter wajah Sam memang sudah terlahir tidak bersahabat, mungkin itu yang bisa tersirat dikepala Ichigo sekarang. Mukanya bengal, alisnya naik, hidung yang mancung dan sangat lancip, demi sopir gila itu, bosnya terlihat seperti anggota gangster! Kalau bisa ia menambahkan akan lebih baik si Sam itu mempunyai telinga elf dan gigi runcing, jadilah bosnya monster terkutuk. Tengah asiknya ia membayangkan sang bos, Ichigo tidak sadar kalau dirinya terkekeh menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sam.

"What's wrong with you?," tanya Sam tiba-tiba, memberikan tatapan menyalak pada Ichigo. Seketika saja pemuda bersurai orange itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, mati-matian ia mencoba tidak menatap sang bos, tetapi percuma saja aura hitam dari tubuh Sam memaksa dirinya untuk melihat pria itu.

"Apa yang membuat anda membawaku kemari, pak? " tanya Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, iya aku hampir lupa. Ini yang membuatmu aku bawa kemari." Sam menyerahkan seberkas dokumen kepada Ichigo. sepertinya Darren Sam ini sudah melupakan kejadian tadi, lega Ichigo.

Dokumen itu Ichigo buka, matanya memicing dengan kertas-kertas di dalamnya. Isi kertas itu bukan tak lain masalah asuransi klien, ya ampun apalagi yang sudah dilakukan si Sam itu, batinnya.

"Ada yang harus kau ketahui dalam masalah ini. Pertama banyak klien asuransi kita yang sudah tidak membayar angsuran beberapa tahun, kedua mereka ingin tetap jaminan asuransinya diberikan, ketiga mereka mengatakan kita telambat untuk mengaktifasi hak klaimnya dan juga… "

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengarkan bosnya berceloteh, sebenarnya telinganya sudah panas sedari tadi. Bayangkan Darren Sam berbicara tanpa henti sejak 17 menit yang lalu, dan ceritanya hanya berputar-putar tentang kliennya, iseng-iseng Ichigo melihat mulut bosnya, tidak ada busa, kapan si Sam ini mengelapnya. Apalagi pria itu menunjuk dirinya dengan pensil yang seperti baru diraut, membuatnya sedikit menghindar.

'Cih, aku benci benda tajam'

Setelah belasan menit, akhirnya Sam berhenti bicara. Akhirnya keadaan mulai kembali normal― tegang dan mencekam, saatnya Ichigo membuka suara.

"_Sir_, biar aku luruskan sedikit ini tidak seperti apa yang kau kira. Memang ada salahnya mereka tidak membayar tanggungannya selama beberapa tahun, tetapi bisa kau lihat tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka masih membayar ansuransinya dengan rutin. Para klienmu bahkan membayar angsuran asuransi ribuan dolar setiap bulannya, lagipula banyak dari mereka yang sedikit menggunakan hak jaminan hidupnya dikarenakan mereka memang sehat… "

Ichigo menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan,"… Dan dari sekian klienmu, 70 persen adalah lansia kau bisa membayangkan jika umur mereka tidak akan lama. Mungkin wajar kalau mereka sering sakit atau orang-orang itu mendapat jaminan tunjangan hari tua. It's not fair that you keep brought their money but they are not fully enjoy guarantees his life in these insurance company," jelas Ichigo.

"This isn't about them, but also how the continuation of the company. If you still dispute about fairness should not be you're still here. You're not The justice league, Kurosaki Ichigo," tegas Sam. Amarahnya yang tadi memuncak sekarang berangsur menurun, Sam berjalan ke arah balkon ruangannya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya termangu di tempat, memandang tak percaya pada bosnya.

"Kau boleh keluar dan urus masalah ini," ujar Sam, memandang keluar balkon.

Ini bukan kemauan Ichigo untuk mengiyakan perkataan sang bos, tetapi pekerjaannya sekarang yang dipertaruhkan.

_Blam_

Pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat, setelah Ichigo keluar Sam tidak bergeming apapun. Pria itu hanya memandang kesibukan kota New york dari dalam kantornya.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sekarang apa lagi yang kau rasakan?," tanya pria berbaju putih itu.

"Kau tahu ini seperti biasanya, semakin lama bertambah parah," jawab Ichigo frustasi.

Sosok dihadapan Ichigo sekarang hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke meja prakteknya.

"Hah! Bahkan sekarang aku takut dengan runcingnya pensil, kemarin aku sudah membuang semua garpu serta gunting di apartemenku dan sekarang apa lagi!? " Ichigo menahan geramannya, helaian rambutnya ia remas. Ia lelah dengan _aichmo phobia-_nya yang terus menggelayuti selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

"Dengarkan aku Ichigo Kurosaki cobalah terapi," ujar sang dokter.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya tertawa hambar, "Terapi? Kita sudah melalukannya berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama"

"Bukan itu maksudku, beranikan dirimu untuk berhadapan dengan benda tajam tersebut"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Pasti ada cara lain dokter," elaknya.

Dokter itu iba melihat Ichigo, tetapi pemuda itu tidak bisa terus-terusan meminum obat penenang sepanjang hidupnya. Bahkan pernah sekali pria itu bertanya sumber dari ketakutannya, tetapi Ichigo hanya diam saja enggan berbicara dan pasti ujung-ujungnya pekerjaan yang jadi sasaran― tepatnya sang bos, Darren Sam.

"Ini tidak baik membiarkanmu terus-menerus mengonsumsi obat penenang. Kau harus rehab dari aktifitasmu, " bujuk sang dokter.

"Begitu… lalu apakah aku bisa hidup tanpa uang, hei! aku disini bukan karena ingin mengobati phobiaku saja" Ichigo berujar sinis pada dokter itu.

"Aku tahu hal itu, tetapi bagaimana dengan keadaanmu. Sering kali kau kesini dan aku hanya mendengar keluhanmu. Jika kau ingin sembuh, cobalah hal itu mungkin tidak bisa menghilangkan seratus persen phobia-mu tetapi itu dapat menguranginya," papar pria itu, berharap Ichigo mau mengkuti sarannya.

"Baiklah akan aku coba, jika tidak lupa, " ucapnya melangkah pergi dari ruang dokter itu, tidak lupa Ichigo mengambil resep obat yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"I hope you allright, Ichigo Kurosaki," ucap dokter itu.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

_Zrashhh_

Hujan deras langsung mengguyur hebat di kota New york, bulir-bulir air yang turun menyerbu ke semua lapisan biosfer itu. Banyak orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh dan bagi Ichigo ia tidak perlu repot-repot agar tidak basah karena ia sudah terlindungi di tokoh apotek ini jauh sebelum hujan turun.

"This cure and in accordance with a prescription that you give," pegawai apotek itu memberikan sekantung plastik yang berisi 2 botol obat penenang dan _beta-blocker_ pada Ichigo.

"How much it cost?," tanya Ichigo.

"Sixty dolar's," jawab pegawai itu, tanpa menunggu lama Ichigo menyerahkan selembar 100 dolar kepadanya.

Nilai nominal uang Ichigo yang begitu besar, membuat sang pegawai membuat opsi,"Do you have a petty money? "

Ichigo menggeleng pelan,"I don't have"

"Okay, wait a minute. I'll be back again"

Selagi pegawai itu mengambil kembaliannya, ia merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya di sana. Wajahnya kini tersirat perasaan rindu pada keluarga, ah sudah 2 bulan ia tidak menghubungi adik dan ayahnya. Dia terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya, jangankan meluangkan waktu untuk menelepon keluarganya, mengurus dirinya sendiri kadang-kadang pemuda itu tidak sanggup.

Setelah menekan tuts ponsel itu, barulah Ichigo memdekatkannya ke telinga, "Moshi-moshi,"

"_Nii-san! ,_"_senyum_ Ichigo mengembang, mendengar suara riang dari adiknya.

"Iya ini aku, Karin. Maaf baru menelepon sekarang, bagaimana kabar disana? "

"_Daijoubu, aku baik-baik saja. Yuzu dan otou-san juga sehat, oh iya bagaimana kabarmu? _"

"Haha tentu saja aku baik-baik saja di sini, tidak usah khawatirkan aku," nyatanya Ichigo tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"_Kau mau bicara dengan tou-san? "_ tawar adiknya, yang disambut kata 'Hai' dari Ichigo.

"_Otou-san!, Ichi-nii ingin berbicara padamu_"Ichigo menunggu Karin untuk menghubungkan telepon ke ayahnya, 2 bulan tidak mendengar suaranya apakah pria tua itu masih tetap cerewet padanya.

_Shrkkk… zrakkk… shrrkkkkkk_

Ichigo menajamkan telinganya, bunyi itu tidak familiar lagi dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu bosan menunggu dan ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri komunikasinya.

"_Ichi…_ "

"_Ichi-nii!, aku merindukanmu!___"Ichigo terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan girang dari seberang sana.

"_Aihh! Yuzu jangan menyerobot! Aku ingin memberinya pada tou-san,"___Sepertinya mereka berebut telepon, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tetap memegang ponselnya yang bertengger ditelinga.

"_Karin-nee kan sudah menjawab telepon dari Ichi-nii, sekarang giliranku"_

"_Tapi kasih ke tou-san dulu Yuzu-chan~ "_

"_Pokonya aku dulu! Pasti tou-san mengizikannya." _Ichigo yang mulanya santai akan pertengkaran singkat kedua adiknya mulai kesal. Oh man! Dia tidak mungkin membuang-buang uangnya untung mendengar ocehan Yuzu dan karin.

"_Kalau kau berbicara dulu pada Ichi-nii nanti lama_"

"_Tapi kau curang Karin-nee"_

Ichigo mendengus marah,"Berbicarahlah satu-satu! "

"… _Go _"

Sepersekian detik Ichigo mengatur nafasnya, "Dimana tou-san, adik-adikku? Aku ingin berbicara padanya. Penting," Ichigo memelankan kembali suaranya.

"…"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, tadi adiknya sungguh berisik dan sekarang malah diam, membuatnya kesal saja.

_Srkkkkk… _

"_Gomen, otou-san sedang sibuk dengan pasien di klinik katanya telepon saja nanti _"

"Hahh, pria tua itu." Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, begitu tahu Isshin Kurosaki― ayahnya tengah bekerja.

"Excuse me"

"_Ichi-nii, kapan pulang ke Jepang? Kau tahu sepi di rumah tidak ada Ichi-nii,"_kali ini suara Yuzu yang ditangkap telinganya.

'Hah pulang ya? Harus pikir dua kali kalau begitu'

"Secepatnya Yuzu, kalau begitu berikan salamku pada tou-san," ujar Ichigo berusaha menyankinkan Yuzu, tanpa tahu apakah dia bisa kembali ke kampung halaman.

"_Baiklah nanti kusalamkan, bernahkah kau akan pulang ke Jepang? Janji? _"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kurosaki? " suara pegawai yang sedari tadi itu menyadarkannya kalau kembalian uang Ichigo sudah di meja kasir.

"I'am sorry." Ichigo segera meraup uang kembaliannya masuk ke saku celana.

Kemudian ponselnya ia dekatkan lagi ke telinga, "Aku janji"

_Tut… tut…__tut…_

"Halo, halo? Yuzu, Karin?," Nihil, sambungan teleponnya terputus sepihak, mana mungkin mereka mematikan telepon Ichigo begitu saja. Jari-jari sekarang menekan tuts ponselnya.

"Ck, benarkan pulsaku habis," kesalnya. Sepertinya sebelum pulang ke apartemen Ichigo harus ke ATM terdekat.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian… **

Tiap waktu, tiap menit, tiap detik sudah waktu yang dijalani Ichigo Kurosaki. Kehidupannya yang normal selalu diimpikannya belum juga te-realisasikan, bukannya waktu yang menghambat Ichigo tetapi dirinyalah. Karirnya di Oak institute insurance berjalan dengan baik, perannya untuk memperbaiki masalah nasabahnya cukup membuat perusahaan itu tidak terlalu dibebani, tapi apa balasannya jangankan jabatan yang naik, Darren Sam-bosnya sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ichigo benar-benar tidak sabar untuk meludahi bos asuransi itu, kalau ia punya cukup keberanian.

Sejak pagi ia sudah bergulat dengan pekerjaan, menaksir keuangan asuransi, menanggapi berbagai keluhan para nasabahnya dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi Ichigo cukup tenang karena tidak membawa ponsel, kalau tidak si Joey itu terus menghubunginya. Ichigo sebenarnya tidak nyaman dengan wanita seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat Joey begitu menggoda untuk dilewatkan, ayolah Ichigo hanya pria biasa yang pasti mempunyai hawa nafsu. Tapi hubungan antara keduanya dengan catatan bukan sepasang kekasih, selama ini pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu tidak pernah mengatakan cinta barang sedikitpun, karena rasa itu tidak ada sama sekali.

"Kurosaki, bisa kau bantu aku?," perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sam akhirnya bisa menghentikkan pekerjaannya dan memandang jauh pada sosok didepannya.

'Bantu? Aku rasa kata itu tidak ada di kamusnya, apa si Darren ini terbentur pagar pembatas jalan? ' batin Ichigo.

Tak dapat dipungkiri sensasi menggelitik diperut Ichigo, membuatnya menahan tawa. Ya ampun lihat wajah si Darren sang lalim itu, seperti anjing jalanan yang meminta belas kasihan. Yah perlu Ichigo akui kalau ia cukup dekat dengan bosnya, pria itu kerap mengajak makan bersama tetapi bayar masing-masing, mana mau bosnya itu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun untuk berbaik hati pada orang lain, jadi kesimpulannya Ichigo Kurosaki sangat tahu watak Darren Sam.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu pak?, " dengan wajah cerah Ichigo bertanya, padahal hatinya ingin saja ia meneriaki Darren Sam

Tanpa aba-aba Sam menarik (baca: menyeret) lengan Ichigo untuk mengikuti dirinya "Kalau begitu cepat ke ruanganku"

'Darren Sam no baka yaro! ' umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia gila"

"Hah, apa maksudmu kau bilang klien kita gila? " tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti, disela-sela perjalanannya ke ruangan Sam, bosnya itu menceritakan tentang kliennya yang baru-baru ini datang langsung ke tempat.

"Dia memang gila, wanita itu mengalami gangguan jiwa," ujar Sam

Ichigo bersweatdrop, mana ada orang gila yang bisa masuk ke kantor dan katanya berkonsultasi tentang asuransi di perusahaan ini. Berlebihan sekali pria ini, "Sebaiknya kau perlu istirahat pak, " ucap Ichigo dengan makna lain.

Sampailah mereka di depan ruangan Sam, seperti Ichigo lihat bosnya enggan masuk ke dalam.

"Biar aku yang mengatasinya," dengan santai Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mata hazelnya menulusuri wanita yang tengah menunduk itu di kursi. Tidak ada yang berubah ketika Ichigo duduk di singgahsana Sam, pemuda itu heran mengapa wanita ini hanya menunduk saja. Tanpa membuka pembicaraan, pemuda berkepala jeruk itu sempat- sempat menikmati tempatnya, kapan lagi ia bisa duduk di kursi kerajaan Darren si lalim.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo' rutuknya, begitu sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

Perkataannya dimulai dengan berdeham sebentar, "Excuse me, Can i help you miss… "

"Rukia Kuchiki"

Mata Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali bukan terkejut karena wanita itu sudah mendogakkan wajahnya, tetapi hei, dia orang jepang?

"Aku orang Jepang, tetapi sejak lahir aku sudah tinggal di Montana." ucap wanita ralat gadis itu, karena sepertinya ia memang kelihatan dari postur tubuhnya. Tunggu, ia bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo, apa hanya perkenalan dirinya saja, hah entahlah. Aksen Jepang, dan wajah Asia-nya sudah membutikkan ia bukan asli benua ini.

"_Douzo yoroshiku, _Kuchiki-_san. _Perkenalkan namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, Jadi apa masalahmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ichigo dengan ramahnya.

"Sebelumnya, bukankah Darren-san yang berada disini?, " tanya Rukia.

Entah kenapa Ichigo tersenyum jahil, "Oh Darren-san, sepertinya keracunan teh basi sehingga ia meracaukanmu kalau kau orang gila," Ichigo benar-benar puas mengejek bosnya, kalaupun Sam menguping ia juga tidak bakal tahu, karena sejak berbicara dengan Rukia ia menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Dia benar." Otak Ichigo sepertinya beku dalam sekejap, mendengar kata Rukia barusan.

"Aku pernah mengalami gangguan jiwa dan masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi lalu dipindahkan lagi ke rumah sakit Jiwa. Tetapi seiring waktu aku menunjukkan kestabilan emosiku, maka dari itu sebulan yang lalu aku keluar dari tempat itu, " papar Rukia yang dibanjiri ribuan tanda tanya dari Ichigo.

'Astaga, dia masih baru.' tanpa Ichigo sadari bahunya bergidik sendiri.

"I-iya, aku bisa mempercayaimu," ucap Ichigo tersenyum pahit.

"Sepertinya wajah dan perkataanmu berbanding terbalik," sambar Rukia, iris violetnya benar-benar menghujam Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tertawa miris,"Hahaha, perasaanmu saja"

"… Lebih baik kita membahas masalahmu nona, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, pekerjaanku masih banyak," tutur Ichigo yang mulai serius.

Tatkala Rukia menanggapinya mendengus ejek, "Begini, aku ingin berkonsultasi mengenai nasabah asuransi, tetapi bos-mu itu sepertinya mempunyai masalah dengan banyak kliennya sehingga untuk memberi lisensi ini pandangan baik pada masyarakat kurang. Makanya aku ke sini ingin mencabut klaim-ku atas jaminan diriku sendiri, tetapi tertahan oleh bos-mu yang mata duitan, gila! Yang benar saja ia tidak mau mengembalikan uangku, paling tidak berikan anggaran yang sudah aku keluarkan selama beberapa bulan, aku tidak memintanya untuk mengembalikan uangku sepenuhnya… "

Ichigo hanya manggut-manggut seperti orang bodoh, mendengar keluhan nasabahnya. Kalau dilihat dari emosi yang Rukia keluarkan, Ichigo yakin gadis ini mengutuk bosnya.

"… Aku membutuhkan uang itu, apa susahnya sih memberikan hak jaminan asuransiku, kulihat aku sudah memenuhi prosedur asuransi di perusahaan ini. Hahh… aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana jika aku melaporkan hal ini pada polisi?," final Rukia.

"E-eh! Jangan, jangan. K-kami bisa mengatasinya, percayalah. Kumohon jangan bawa masalah ini ke polisi," pinta Ichigo memelas, pada dasarnya ia juga tidak mau terlibat pada perusahaan, tetapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?.

"Kupegang omonganmu, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kalau kau membohongiku, kau akan tahu akibatnya," gertak Rukia dengan tatapan tajam. Hilang sudah kesabarannya, emosi yang ia tahan benar-benar meletup sekarang. Dengan kasar gadis itu menyambar tasnya yang digantung di sisi kursi.

"Dan bilang pada bosmu kalau ia tidak mengembalikkan uangku secepatnya, kupastikan si Darren kudorong ke panci penuh _ocha_ basi dan beracun!, " galaknya, bergegas menuju keluar.

Benar-benar, baru kali ini Ichigo melayani nasabah sekaligus klien yang seperti wanita _bar-bar_. Sesampainya Ichigo diluar, ia dikagetkan Sam yang bersandar dibalik dinding ruangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan padanya? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, bagaimana masalah ini?, " pertanyaan beruntun yang dikeluarkan Sam, hanya dijawab singkat oleh Ichigo. "Sepertinya kita harus menutup perusahaan ini"

Ichigo melangkah melewati Darren yang masih melakukan proses loading di otaknya.

"Dia akan melaporkan ke polisi jika kau tidak memberikan uangnya," tambah Ichigo, mulai menjauh dari pandangan Sam yang mati kutu.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Ichigo perkirakan, tak lama kemudian Sam-bosnya, memberikan uang angsuran Rukia, tak hanya itu Sam bahkan memberikan sepenuhnya. Dan lebih kagetnya, Darren Sam mengangkat jabatannya menjadi _Associate Unit Manager _setelah beberapa tahun Ichigo menjadi agent di perusahaan, padahal pemuda itu sudah mendapat pelatihan yang lebih.

Omong-omong dengan masalah phobia-nya yang menjadi-jadi, Ichigo menjadi takut menonton film trhiller dan sejenisnya, ia juga memotong ranting pohon yang menjalar ke apartemennya. Hal itu yang membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk pulang. Inti dari ini si sulung Kurosaki belum pernah menceritakan phobia-nya ini pada keluarganya. Ia tidak mau meretpotkan keluarga dan membuat mereka khawatir. Setidaknya sampai ia sembuh, baru ia pulang ke negara sakura itu, tetapi kapan?.

Selang beberapa pekan ini ia mendapat jatah waktu berkualitasnya, jam kerja yang selama ini ia dapat selalu 14 jam sehari, sekarang sejak mengemban _AUM_ waktunya terkikis 3 jam. Dan kini ia berada di sebuah café yang cukup dekat dari kantornya.

"Good evening, can i help you? Would you like to order something?" tanya pegawai café itu, mata hazel Ichigo tampak menerawang ke papan menu yang digantung di pantry café.

"I ordered chicken pies and _macchiato, _please? "

Pegawai café tadi mengangguk paham,"Nice order, we have a specials menu, would you like to order some?"

"No, thank you," tolak Ichigo dengan halus.

"Okay, wait a moment. You order will be ready," kata pegawai itu, lalu ke belakang pantry untuk menyiapkan menu yang Ichigo pesan.

"Sorry, this is not a menu that i ordered," tepat disamping Ichigo ada seseorang yang protes karena pesanan makanannya salah.

Salah satu pegawai café datang dengan raut wajah menyesal, "Oh, i'am sorry to make you dissapointed. I'll be back again to bring your orders"

"Huhh! Okay"

"_Baka_!"

Samar-samar Ichigo memdengar umpatan bahasa Jepang yang baru saja dikeluarkan pelanggan disampingnya. Ichigo melirik sosoknya melalui ekor matanya.

Rambut pendek nan hitam…

Postur tubuh pendek…

Iris mata violet…

RUKIA KUCHIKI !

Pantas saja Ichigo merasakan hawa yang membuat bulu kuduknya menggigil, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi secepat ini. Setelah meyankinkan gadis itu benar-benar mantan nasabahnya, Ichigo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kasir.

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam, "Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu lagi". Seakan tahu bahwa Ichigo mengarahkan kalimat itu pada Rukia, gadis itu dengan reflek menoleh padanya. Gadis Kuchiki itu menilisik Ichigo dari bawah sampai atas kepala, lalu mendecih pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa ini takdir "

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Ichigo. Ini hanya kebetulan"

Selang beberapa menit lalau Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya duduk di meja café itu, perlu sedikit usaha untuk mengajak Rukia makan bersama dengannya, yahh ini bukan masalah tentang pendekatan antara lawan jenis, tetapi hanya sekedar mengenal baik seorang Rukia Kuchiki syukur-syukur kalau gadis itu mau menjadi temannya. Enak juga kan kalau si Kuchiki ini dibawa ke tempat kerjanya, Ichigo sudah membayangkan wajah yang Sam pucat pasi.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san kau mengatakan membutuhkan uang angsuran asuransimu itu, bukan? Memangnya untuk apa, sehingga kau repot-repot mendatangi bosku? " ujar Ichigo, permulaan bagus pikirnya untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau perlu tahu?," jawab Rukia ketus, tangan mungilnya terlalu sibuk untuk menuangkan krim putih ke supnya. Keputusan yang buruk bagi Ichigo untuk menempati teman makannya ini bersamanya.

"_Aneki _ku sakit jadi aku membutuhkan uang itu secepat mungkin"

Ichigo yang tadinya ingin menyendok pai-nya yang sudah terpotong, menjadi terhenti. Iris hazelnya beralih melihat Rukia, ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan mengeluarkan suranya lagi.

"Kakakmu sakit apa?," tanya Ichigo.

Rukia dengan datarnya menjawab, "Kau tidak perlu tahu"

'Oke, ini pribadi. Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk mengoreknya' batin Ichigo

"Kau tahu, aku sangat berterima kasih waktu itu kau datang ke kantor bosku"

Rukia menatap Ichigo tidak mengerti, "Hah? "

"Kalau aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan perusahaan kami, aku tidak mungkin naik jabatan. Dua minggu kemudian, Darren Sam itu mengangkatku menjadi _AUM_, aku sempat kaget dibuatnya apalagi bosku mengatakan kalau 'perusahaan kami sangat mengadalkan orang bisa bernegosiasi dengan nasabah, sepertimu.' Kupikir karena kau juga mengancam nasib perusahaan kami, sampai-sampai aku rela memohon dihadapanmu, aku jadi memutar otak untuk masalah ini bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat," jelasnya pada Rukia.

Raut wajah Ichigo yang bahagia pada saat menceritakan menjadi pusat perhatian Rukia saat ini, tangannya mengeras sambil mengenggam sendok.

"Oh jadi aku menjadi batu lompatanmu saja. **Tuan** Kurosaki? ." Rukia dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya, membuat suasana yang tercipta menjadi tidak bersahabat.

"B-bukan itu maksudku, tapi ada benarnya juga sih. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan jabatan yang seperti itu, tetapi aku sangat bersyukur kalau mengemban jabatan tinggi itu," ujar Ichigo, secepat mungkin mengoreksi penjelasannya tadi, bisa gawat kalau penyakit gangguan jiwa gadis itu kambuh lagi.

"Heh? Aku sudah tahu semua bualanmu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Wajahmu itu seperti tukang bohong!," seru Rukia, langsung melahap sup kentangnya.

Dia marah, tetapi masih bicara.

Rupanya gadis ini _easy going. _

"… Aku tidak yakin kalau kau memaksa bosmu itu untuk menaikkan jabatanmu, dengan alasan kau akan menghubungiku untuk melaporkan masalah itu ke polisi. Apa kau tidak sayang pekerjaanmu?,"

Kini tidak begitu menghiraukan perkataan Rukia, goresan yang terdapat di kedua lengan gadis itu yang menarik penglihatan Ichigo.

"… Jika aku jadi kau akan pergi ke dukun untuk mengutuk si Darr― siapa namanya? Ah Darren Sam. Dia benar-benar pelit pada nasabah maupun pegawainya sendiri"

_Dua guratan itu sangat berbekas. _

_Kedua tangan mungilnya seperti diikat paksa. _

"… Menjijikkan sekali bukan, Ichigo!? "

_Apa sebegitu parahnya gadis ini, sehingga sampai seperti itu? _

"Hei, Ichigo kau mendengarkanku? "

_Tidak bisa dibayangkan, kalau gadis ini melalui masa mudanya di dalam… _

"Ichigo!? "

_Rumah sakit jiwa. _

Telinga Ichigo seperti tertutup oleh pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari sosok dihadapannya kini mengikuti arah matanya. Tepat, disaat itu Rukia menarik tangannya dari atas meja membuat Ichigo tersadar dari dunianya.

Ichigo dengan gelagat kaku membuka mulutnya, "Ah-eh, a-apa yang kau bicarakan tadi Kuchiki-san? "

"Maaf… "

Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri dengan menggantungkan tasnya di bahu, sekilas menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Kurasa kita harus lebih banyak bicara lagi sebelum mengenal lebih jauh, Jaa," ujar Rukia dan mengakhirinya dengan senyuman pahit, kemudian berlalu dari café itu, meninggalkan Ichigo yang tengah mengacak rambutnya.

"Hah, seharusnya aku tidak menatap tangannya," sesalnya.

_Dasar bodoh._

_. _

_. _

_. _

_._

_. _

.

To be continued

...…...

…

…

**A/N**: Sebenarnya gak ada niatan untuk bikin fanfic IchiRuki, tapi gak ada salahnya kalau saya sedikit tertantang membuatnya karena saya UlquHime shipper abis #dirajam. Begitu ada yang nanya bisa bikin pairing ini, otak stress saya tiba-tiba muncul bisa kok kalau rated M (Jahanam banget gak sih), tapi coba-coba pikir lagi buat yang gore, jadilah~. Yah walaupun ff ichiruki pertama, bergenre gore dan rated M semoga readers-san bisa memaklumi segala kekurangan fanfic saya #sujud2. Kayanya gak bakal sampai 10 chapter, soalnya ada ff lain yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-favorite & follow. Saya akan mencoba memperbaiki kekurangan fic ini.

Arigatou

Gookein65


End file.
